


A Dragon's Hoard

by tothebatcave53



Series: What it feels like to be Loved [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable little skating family, Anxiety, Blinded by love Victor, Dragon Yuuri, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Mention of Panic Attacks, Yurio is chill with everything as long as he can beat everyone in skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Being blinded by love isn't a bad thing, unless it blinds Victor to all of Yuuri's less than subtle hints about being a dragon.





	

“Your fiance's a dragon.”

Victor turned to look over at Yuri, grinning at the young Russian skater. “Finally realizing how fierce he is Yuratchka?

“No,” Yuri deadpanned. “I mean he's literally a dragon.” At Victor's amused glance Yuri huffed, both turning to look at the Japanese man who was quietly gliding on the ice across the rink, completely absorbed in the routine he was trying to learn.

“Yuuri!” Victor called out. “Yu-Ack!” Victor coughed, rubbing at his ribs where Yuri had viciously elbowed him in the side. “What?”

“Don't tell him,” Yuri hissed, skating away as Yuuri skated toward them.

“Yeah?” Yuuri watched the other Yuri skate off before his attention was back on Victor. “What's up with Yurio?”

Victor opened his mouth to answer but the words caught in his throat. “No clue,” he mumbled lamely. It almost looked like Yuuri's eyes had flashed as he glanced toward Yurio again. “Want to practice our lifts?”

“Sure.” Yuuri pushed himself against Victor's chest, pecking him on the lips lightly. “I love when you lift me.”

“Stop being gross!” Yurio screeched from across the rink.

 

–

 

A shadow fell across Victor, blocking the florescent lighting. He glanced up from lacing his skates. “Good morning Yuratchka. What is with that sour face?” he asked, pushing his silver hair from his eyes.

Yuri looked him over, eyes cold. “Why are you growing your hair out again? That isn't going to fix you going bald old man.”

Victor tugged at his hair gently, scowling. “Yuri likes it long, thank you very much. He lovingly runs his fingers through it every night.”

Yuri made a soft gagging noise. “He keeps you like a fucking trophy.”

“Oh please Yuri, don't start on this again. My fiance is not a dragon. Of all the wild ideas to come up with.”

“He has a shrine for all _your_ stupid medals.”

Victor stood up, rolling his eyes as he patted Yuri's head and headed for the ice. “He had a small shrine to me in his home in Hasetsu and it isn't that weird to display your medals for something you worked hard for.”

“I hope he eats you.”

Victor turned just enough to wink at Yuri. “Me too,” he said, laughing as the younger man's face blazed red. Victor headed onto the ice with Yurio's screams at his back.

 

–

 

Victor lay across the couch, watching Yuuri gently wipe down their medal case. Inside the gold and silver sparkled under the gentle yellow illumination lights. He could see Yuuri's reflected smile in the glass, looking very much like a pleased cat.

“I think you like those medals more than you like me sometimes,” he whined, running his fingers over Makkachin's furry head.

Yuuri set his rag to the side and came toward Victor. He nudged the man until he could sit with Victor's head resting in his lap. “Nonsense.” Yuuri's fingers combed slowly through Victor's long mane, nails scratching pleasantly at the nap of his neck. “But you worked hard to win gold, I'm just proud of you.”

“You've won almost as many as me now,” Victor mumbled, blue eyes closing at how relaxed he felt. “You should be proud of them.”

Yuuri hummed softly. “I have some things I'm much more proud of.”

Victor felt his heart stutter and melt as Yuuri pressed his lips against Victor's own.

 

–

 

“I'm just saying... he never gets tired being on the ice and honestly, he's better than you most of the time when he isn't worrying himself sick.”

Victor huffed, leaning against the boards. Yuri was sucking slowly at his water bottle next to him, both of them watching as Yuuri pushed himself through jumps and spins. Even without music Victor was wrapped up in the sounds and feelings Yuuri was skating, it felt like his fiance was ready to take off from the ice.

“Are you saying he's better than you as well?” Victor asked, smirking some as Yuri scoffed but didn't comment further. “Yurio, you've been going on about this for months. What even made you start to think he was a dragon? It's the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard.”

Yuri flushed some, turning his head away. “I saw him,” he grumbled.

“What?”

“He was a giant fucking lizard one second, a person the next. What else do you want me to tell you Victor? I know what I saw.”

Victor turned to the younger skater, pressing his hand to the others forehead. “Did you fall and hit your head on a jump?” he asked, chuckling only to be smacked away with a hiss.

“I know what I fucking saw!” Yuri exploded, freezing immediately after, eyes locked just behind Victor's head.

Victor turned, stilling with the silence of the rink.

Yuuri was staring right at the pair of them and from where Victor was standing it almost looked like his beloved fiance's eyes were glowing against the setting sun, pupils slitted and fierce. It wasn't just the chill of the ice that suddenly had the hairs at the back of his neck standing up.

 

–

 

“Yurio has been telling the silliest stories,” Victor whined. He slumped closer to Yuuri, alcoholic drink dangling from his fingers. How many of these had he drank already? Yuuri had suggested the entire team go out for dinner after practice and when Yakov had not given a negative comment, everyone had agreed. Mila and Georgi were already over on the dance floor though and Yurio was doing his best to not have fun, buried in his phone most of the night.

“Shut up,” Yuri hissed at the comment, green eyes hard. “How much have you had to drink old man? No one wants to listen to your drunk stories.”

“I'm interested Victor,” Yuuri purred softly.

Victor smiled as a new bottle of alcohol was pushed into his hands. The empty one was put down on the table, joining a pile that he couldn't have really drank all by himself Victor was sure; some of it had to belong to his rink mates.

“Shut up katsudon,” Yuri hissed, shoulders hunched. “He's drunk.”

Victor pouted ready to tell the younger Russian off when fingers tilted his chin up and he was looking into Yuuri's brown eyes. Like the day before a chill ran straight down Victor's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature around him.

“What silly stories has Yurio been telling?” Yuuri breathed against Victor's lips.

Victor fumbled with coherent thought for a moment, lost in the intensity of Yuri's gaze. Sometimes it was hard to remember that this had once been the shy and easily embarrassed boy Victor had met so many months ago. The fingers holding his chin tightened when he tried to push closer and kiss Yuuri instead of answering.

“He keeps telling me you're a dragon just because you move so smoothly on the ice and keep all of my medals shined and had me grow my hair out,” Victor breathed, hiccuping. He could hear Yurio snarl, almost feel him physically bristling across the table from them as the younger man slammed his glass down and stormed away.

Yuuri's intense gaze followed, a smile curling his lips. “Does he now?”

Victor's stomach clenched at the rumbling tone of his fiance's voice. Either he had never been this drunk before in his life, which was impossible, or the air around them had just dropped several sharp degrees.

 

–

 

“Why are we at Yurio's apartment?” Victor grumbled as Yuuri's knocked lightly at the front door.

“Just to visit on our day off,” Yuri said with a smile. He ignored Victor's mumbled reply of “I could think of better ways to spend a day off”.Yuuri's grin only grew when the door opened to Yuri's scowling face.

“Go away,” Yuri snapped, trying to shut the door immediately in their faces.

Yuuri's hand shot out, forcing the door to stay open. “But Yurio, you've been avoiding us all week. We're worried.”

Yuri snorted at the sickeningly sweet tone of the others voice but slowly allowed the door to open. “Don't fucking touch anything,” he grumbled, shoulders tense.

They entered and toed off their shoes. Yuri headed straight back to his nest on the couch, flopping against the pillows, opening his arms for his cat to return to cuddling with him.

“I'm surprised how clean it is in here Yuratchka,” Victor teased as he sat down.

“Just because you get in trouble for not remembering to clean up your apartment doesn't mean we're all idiots.” Yuri fiddled with his phone, pointedly not looking at Yuuri who was examining the medals laying on his desk.

“You should properly display these Yuri. You worked hard to earn these.”

“Whatever...” Yuri ducked his head, glaring at his phone. “Just stop it already. Are you going to talk about why I know you really came over here?” he demanded.

“Yes, you should probably apologize to Yuuri,” victor said only to be interrupted by Yuuri chuckling. Both Russians turned to look at the Japanese man.

“He doesn't have to Vitya,” Yuuri said softly, his eyes flashing slightly.

“But Yuuri...”

“He's not wrong.”

There was a long beat of silence. “What?!” Victor and Yuri exclaimed at the same time.

“Yuuri, my love,” Victor started weakly after another heavy silence, Yuuri fiddling with the corner of his shirt as he was stared at. “You can't possibly be serious right now. Yurio was just joking around.”

“I was going to tell you eventually... It isn't like its something I could hide for the rest of our lives,” Yuuri said, his finger tracing absently back and forth over the gold ring on his finger. The confidence he had come in with had bled away and Victor could already see the signs of a panic attack edging in at the way Yuuri's lips thinned, his shoulders tense, how he shuffled from foot to foot.

“I told you I wasn't lying...” Yuri hissed, though he seemed just as shocked as Victor felt.

Victor bit his lip, watching Yuuri start to fiddle more.

“Aren't you going to say anything Victor?” Yuuri mumbled, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. It crept down along his neck, disappearing into his shirt.

Victor startled when Yuri shoved him in the side.

“Say something you moron, you're freaking him out,” Yuri hissed.

It _was_ freaking Victor out because it didn't seem real. Yuri seemed to be contented that he had been correct, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Sorry...” Yuuri whispered, looking down at his feet. “Sorry, I just- sorry!”

It was like before, the temperature dropped. Cold, colder, like they were at the ice rink even inside the apartment. Victor's breath came out in small puffs of air

“Holy shit,” Yuri hissed and Victor looked up, mouth falling open at how Yuuri seemed to ripple in front of them, for only a second there was a glare of black scales and glowing slitted eyes before Yuuri turned and ran, the front door slamming behind him.

“Way to go idiot!” Yuri snapped, leaping up. “What the hell is wrong with you? He just told you something that big and you flat out don't say anything!”

“I didn't know... what to say...” Victor mumbled.

Yuri snarled, stomping his foot. “You realize you just let your fiance, who has super terrible anxiety, run out the door after telling you something kinda life changing right? Even I know that leaving him alone is a stupid idea. Get your head out of your ass Victor. If he was going to do something like eat you, he would have done it by now don't you think?”

Victor blinked as he was roughly shoved, pushed toward the door.

“Get out of my house.” It sounded more like a silent, go after Yuuri and fix it you moron to Victor. Thankfully his feet seemed to get the message quicker than his brain because when he blinked next the street was flying by under him as he ran back toward his apartment.

 

–

 

“Yuuri?” Victor called, shoving the door to their apartment open. It was freezing, colder than he had felt it before. Rationally he wanted to say there air conditioner was acting up but he knew that probably wasn't the case. He'd already seen the reason several times and just ignored it. “Yuri... answer me, please?”

There was a shuffling sound from their room, a soft crash.

“Yuuri?”

He pushed the door open, eyes struggling to adjust fully to the darkness. The light flickered through the window's, the moon a full circle casting soft light across their belongings. Something curled in the corner of his eye and Victor turned, coming face to face with a sleek black animal.

The scales of the dragon flickered like starlight against the moonlight. It's body was sleek and long, four legs with razor sharp claws at each end. The dragon wasn't much larger than Makkachin, who was curled protectively around the other not at all bothered by the other worldly creature.

Not creature, Victor reminded himself as he breathed slowly in and out. Yuuri.

His eyes were the same, big brown and filled with sorrow. Huge tears dripped off the midnight black snout, clear and sparkling like diamonds. Victor realized they were freezing as they slid along the scales, shattering when they hit the wood floors. Probably as shattered as Yuuri's heart was right now. It was still his Yuuri in there, just in a different form and Victor had just destroyed his fragile heart worse than any time before.

“Yuuri, its okay. I'm sorry.” Victor reached out, hesitating at the icy snarl aimed his way. His eyes moved to Makkachin but if the dog wasn't scared of Yuuri, Victor felt like he shouldn't have a reason to be either. It was still his Yuuri.

“I was just surprised. I'm sorry.” Victor continued to reach, his finger tips brushing along the side of the dragon's face. The scales were smooth, freezing to his touch. For a moment Yuuri tensed but then he melted against Victor's touch, leaning into the hand.

They stayed that way, quiet, for minutes that dragged by. Victor was almost in a trance like calm, stroking his fingers over the scales methodically so it startled him when his fiance moved, his skin warming to be replaced with the face he was so familiar with.

“Yuuri...” Victor breathed. He moved closer, hesitating, before wrapping the Japanese man tightly into his arms. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Yuuri whispered, sniffing before his arms locked around Victor, holding them tightly against each other. “I'm sorry too.”

Victor pressed a kiss to black hair, rubbing Yuuri's back. His skin was warm, familiar. “I don't care what you are. I love you either way. I just wasn't prepared. I shouldn't have let you run off, I didn't want to cause you such pain.”

“I know.” Yuuri stepped back some. “I suppose I have some explaining to do.”

“When you're ready.” Victor brushed his thumb along Yuuri's damp cheek. “Only when you're ready my love.”

 

–

 

“This doesn't make you a better skater than me katsudon,” Yuri said when he pushed out onto the ice to join his two rink mates. “So don't go getting any ideas of grandeur or anything.”

Yuuri smiled. “Alright,” he said softly.

Yuri huffed, his cheeks slightly pink. “Come on, we're wasting warm up time,” he grumbled. His skates scrapped against the ice as he pushed off, circling around the rink angrily.

“Thank you,” Victor breathed, wrapping an arm around his fiance's waist. “For coming back with me.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri's cool skin, watching him flush at the contact.

“Yes well, dragons don't exactly like to abandon their hoards,” Yuuri mumbled, nuzzling back into the others hold.

“I'm part of it?”

“Of course. You're my most precious piece,” Yuuri breathed, turning. He stroked his finger along Victor's cheek, moving it up to thread into the soft silver locks of hair. “The only piece that really matters honestly.”

“I love you,” Victor whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too.” Yuuri kissed him gently, lips lingering long enough to chill Victor's.

“Stop being gross!” Yuri screamed as he glided past. “We're here to skate!”

Yuuri and Victor laughed quietly between them, their breath mingling together.

“Come on, we have lifts to work on,” Yuuri said, threading their fingers together and squeezing.

Victor nodded. “Whatever you want my love, I'm yours.”

“Mmm.” Yuuri's finger ran along Victor's ring. “And I'm yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) if you want to stop by and talk about Yuri on Ice. :)


End file.
